


Wish I Was Shadow

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly comfort, M/M, Mentioned Sonic/Shadow, Pre-Sonic Forces, Sad, Short, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are in a relationship.
Relationships: Pre-Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wish I Was Shadow

The relationship of Sonic and Shadow was everywhere. It was all everyone was talking about. All Mighty wanted to do was get away from it. Ray tried to help, but he couldn't heal the armadillo’s broken heart. Staring at the tent roof, alarm clock glowing faintly, long after midnight. Purple bags hung underneath Mighty's glazed sapphire eyes. The detective had never wished death upon anyone, but he couldn't help but wish a mission would go wrong, killing the Ultimate Lifeform. 

He didn't understand, he'd spent almost a decade getting closer to Sonic, and Shadow came in and suddenly swept the hero off his feet. “Mighty? Are you awake?” At Ray’s voice, Mighty slowly blinked his glazed eyes, shifting to face the squirrel across the dark tent. Ray sighed, “You need to get over him.”

“I can't.” Mighty croaked, his voice rough from disuse. “I've loved him for so long. I-I wish he looked at me the way he looks at _him_.” Ray didn't reply, so Mighty went on. “I hate how Sonic loves him, I wi-” 

“He doesn't.” Ray interjected. “He doesn't love Shadow. Shadow asked him out, and he didn't know how to say no.” Mighty scoffed in disbelief. “Sonic didn't want to hurt him.” The armadillo’s eyes widened, knowing the hero enough to know he would do that. 

“That doesn't change anything. He's still with Shadow.” Ray shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“Then you need to get over him if there's no hope.” The squirrel stated. 

“Wha-no! I-I just need to wait!” He sputtered. 

“Then move on with your life while you wait.” Ray said, hoping his older brother would listen. Mighty hummed thoughtfully. “Prove that you work hard, so when their relationship inevitably falls apart, you can pick him up.” 

Mighty nodded, determined. “I can prove I'm better than that lousy G.U.N agent!” Rolling his eyes, the squirrel turned to get comfortable in his sleeping bag. 

“Now sleep.” Minutes later, Ray’s soft snores filled the tent. Mighty smiled sadly. 

“I still wish I was Shadow.” He settled in his sleeping bag, content to wait for Sonic.


End file.
